


What if… Lyja spontaneously revealed the truth to Johnny during the Secret Invasion?

by Bigou



Series: Lyja: What if…? [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, Secret Invasion (Marvel), Short One Shot, Skrull(s), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if… Lyja spontaneously revealed the truth to Johnny during the Secret Invasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if… Lyja spontaneously revealed the truth to Johnny during the Secret Invasion?

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

     In this reality, Lyja never wanted to help her kin invade hearth. But since refusing would have caused her death, she was forced to go along. That said, unlike what happened in the official continuity, as soon as the Fantastic's HQ was transported to the negative zone, she revealed the truth to her ex-husband.

     Johnny didn't believe any word she said, until she revealed having already planed their escape from the n-zone.

     Like in the story we know, she decided to stay in the negative zone, but with a different reason. “If I go back to earth with you, it will make you branded as either skrulls invaders or traitors, which wouldn't help humanity in the least.”


End file.
